Vengeance Return: A Sequel to Vengeance Reborn
by RaceyNitroVindicta
Summary: Ace, Song, and Zannah begin their journeys as some of the youngest members of the Vindicta/Darley Gang, but what surprises await them in the future? Will the past catch up with the Daughters of Ty and Racey Vindicta?


As Ty pulled her mud splattered body out of the ground she looked around a little dazed and confused before she looked beside her to the other fresh patch of dirt where Racey laid waiting patiently before shaking her mud caked hair, "dammit, Race why do I have to do all the work."

She knelt down and began digging as if she was a dog looking for a bone before long the pink head of Racey popped up screaming at Ty and acting as if she had a knife in her hand and was trying to stab Ty.

"Racey get the fuck up."

"Fine, fine. Ruin all the fun why don't you."

Racey climbed from her grave and looked around before trying to dust the mud from her clothes and shake it from her hair, "well this looks glum, sis. What n-" Racey jumped as she looked at Tyran's slender frame focusing on her face as she backed further and further away.

"Racey what the fuck is your problem?"

Racey only continued to back up until Ty yelled at her, "RACEY!"

"Ty, don't panic but there is something in your nose." Racey said as she pointed to the worm hanging from her sister's nose. Ty seemed to tickle the worm as she grabbed it and fed it deeper into her nose taking her other hand to pull it out of her mouth. Racey watched in horror losing her balance and falling to the ground, feeling a swift kick from her sister as she flicked the worm across the graveyard, "you're such a baby."

"You know that shit has always grossed me out! Especially when you do it with living organisms!"

"Being dead really stepped up your vocabulary, Race."

Racey simply stuck her tongue out at her as she stood up and wiped herself down once again, "this is so fucking gross."

"Not as gross as that roach in your hair."

"What?! Ty get it the fuck out! Ty! TY!" panic filled Racey's face as she began to touch her hair trying to find the bug her sister was talking about until Ty walked over and grabbed it out of her bangs causing Racey to shiver. Ty quickly shoved the roach in her mouth causing Racey to faint.

Ty rolled her eyes and kicked Racey once again, "Get up! We gotta figure out what the fuck we're gonna do."

Racey stood up glaring at her sister and shoving her a bit, "well my first thing would be to go home."

Ty shoved her back, "Well we can't really do that because they all think we're dead, which we are but not as dead as they thought we were."

"Yeah I know but I would really like to sleep in my own bed, I mean the coffin was pretty comfy, by the way was your coffin a water bed? Mine was like a fucking water bed it was fun but cold."

Ty just shook her head and giggled, "I know where we need to go, it'll be close to home but not close enough. Come on." Ty grabbed Racey's wrist and tugged it towards the road that would lead them home as Racey grumbled and stomped behind her, "can't we eat first or hire a taxi?"

As Ty and Racey both found their way into the familiar parking lot but only Racey seemed to want to head up those stairs as they instead headed towards their sister's apartment, Ty banged on the door hearing the feet shuffling towards the front door, Racey bounced up and down nervously waiting as Ty looked back at her with a raised brow, "the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I gotta pee, really fucking bad."

"How the fuck is that even possible?"

Racey shrugged as the door opened revealing a half asleep Joe who was shocked at the sight of the two mud covered sister's and fainted in the doorway before Tang made herself visible, she rolled her eyes and smiled at the two, "I tried to beat him to the door, come in quick before someone sees you two zombies."

Tang ushered them in and allowed them to take a shower finding them clothes from her closet thank god all the sister's wore the same size. She doctored up Joe and had him sitting on the sofa staring in almost a Racey zombie mode stare as the other two walked out of the hallway being careful not to wake Tucker. Racey jumped on the sofa next to Joe and stared him in the eyes, "what's wrong with you, Darley! You should know better then all of us about coming back from the dead. Especially since you were ash at one time."

Joe seemed to turn green as he faced Racey causing Racey to back off and sit down facing Tang and Ty who seemed to be discussing something very important. She jumped up and grabbed onto her sisters' shoulders sticking her head into the conversation, "I don't know about you guys but I think Joe here has just seen a ghost." She giggled receiving nothing but dirty looks from both her sisters, she released them and back away slowly her hands in the air as if she was under arrest again. Before Ty began to speak, "well since we can't go home, we have to find somewhere to hide till we can but till then I'm going to see my kids, Tang you think of us a place to hide and explain to Green Face Joe what is going on." With that she grabbed Racey and headed up those stairs that Racey envied but of course Racey grabbed her sister's arm stopping her in her place, "we can't just go in the front door. That wouldn't be the most inconspicuous, we gotta go through a window or something."

"Race, I'm really tired of the big words, ok." Ty said as she reached for the door knob, being stopped by Racey once again, " Ty you know we can't do it like this! Get your head in the game, we're ghost now, kinda, technically, to everyone. We can't just walking in the front door."

Ty nodded sadly in agreement and followed Racey towards the window. She watched as her sister carefully lifted the window and climbed into the girl's room, turning to wink and whisper to her sister, "just like when we were kids."

She helped her sister in the room and quickly made her way over to Ace covering her softly in kisses and hugs as she looked over to see the tears in Ty's eyes as she did the same with Zannah and Song, it seemed like it had been forever in the three day span since they saw the precious doll faces of the girls and watching Ty with Zannah only hurt that much worse. She never got to see her, and Ty barely saw her, it was truly a miracle to see Ty standing there holding the tiny little girl that she thought she would never see again. As Ty laid Zannah back down in her crib she turned to Racey and nodded letting her know it was time to go back to Tang. "Wait," Racey quietly exclaimed as she snuck out of the girl's room and seeing a girl sleeping in her bed, she went bolt right for a moment as she stared and them found that chair sitting there and picked it up, only to be stopped by Ty. She turned and gave Ty and menacing look before lowering her head and putting the chair back. As they walked out of the room that was once Racey's she grabbed her favorite movie off the shelf and carried it with her as she walked behind Ty into Ty's old room where the boy's slept in twin beds now. They both softly giggled Racey a little bit more than Ty as the quietly made their way over to each of the boys and kissed their foreheads lightly, Racey leaving her loved copy of Monster's Inc. on Billy's chest covering her mouth to silence the giggles as her and Ty left out the room, to the room they had first entered and climbing out of the window securing it to make sure no one could break in on their babies, and quickly making their way down to Tang and Joe's apartment with Racey nearly bursting with laughter.

"I know where you guys can hide, it'll be the last place anybody looks but also the first place we'll have to do some major explaining first but it will be the last place Spink and Billy even think of you going." Ty and Racey nodded sternly at Tang as they stood in the silence of the apartment. Tang quickly got dressed and grabbed her things hurrying her sisters into her car in under the sunrise sky. "It's to fucking early for this shit." Racey said as she was forced into the back seat by her sisters and raced to one of the worst places they could have possibly hid but also the best. Ty and Racey shrugged after saying their goodbyes to Tang and headed up the stairs of the apartment building knocking on the door, and standing there quietly except for Racey juggling spit in her mouth. Until the door opened to reveal a half dressed Bobby Mercer, "Cupcake?! Fireball?!" Racey and Ty watched as he got dizzy and fell into Jack's arms.

"I'm really sick of people fainting on us today," Racey said as she made her way into the apartment, "Howdy ho, Fairy boy looks like you got two ghost on your hands now!"

Jack looked at Ty green and sheepishly as she helped him carry Bobby to the couch and close the door. Ty then turned attention to the back of Racey's head smacking it as hard as she could, "you have an amazing way of breaking the news to people sis."

Racey shouted and rubbed the back of head, "Well how else am I suppose to break the news, a fucking singing telegram?"


End file.
